Firsts
NOTE: UNDER CONSTRUCTION. PLEASE HELP OUT! This page chronicles the first time important things have occurred within Big Idea's works. VeggieTales *Walking Orange: The first animation related to VeggieTales as a whole. *Mr. Cuke's Screen Test: The first appearance of Larry the Cucumber. *VeggieTales Promo: Take 38: The first appearance of Bob the Tomato, Archibald Asparagus, and Lisa Asparagus; the first time characters speak. *Where's God When I'm S-Scared?: The first episode of the show; the first appearance of many characters in the show. *God Wants Me to Forgive Them!?!: The following is listed below. **The first episode to not have a Silly Song. **The first episode where a child does not read a letter; the first time one isn't received. **The first episode to use constriction (pupils shrinking). **The first episode someone cries, spits, and cheers. **The first episode where Qwerty shows two verses in the same episode. **The first episode where Larry signs off. *Are You My Neighbor?: The following is listed below. **The first appearance of The Peach, Scooter, Laura, Lenny, their father, Jimmy and Jerry Gourd. **The first episode Ron Smith worked on. **The first to feature Bob and Larry's current voices. **The first episode not to have "God" in the title. **The first episode to use the familiar Big Idea logo at the end. *Dave and the Giant Pickle: The following is listed below. **The first episode where female characters don't make an appearance. **The first episode to use smoother animation. *The Toy That Saved Christmas: The following is listed below. **The first holiday-related episode. **The first time an episode was re-done. *Very Silly Songs!: The following is listed below. **The first sing-along video. *Lyle the Kindly Viking: The following is listed below. **The first episode to be released on DVD. *Jonah: A VeggieTales Movie: The following is listed below. **The first feature film. Silly Songs with Larry *The Water Buffalo Song: The first Silly Song in the show; the first time Archibald gains his current voice. *The Hairbrush Song: The following is listed below. **The first Silly Song written by Mike Nawrocki. **The first Silly Song with Larry's new voice. **The first Silly Song without a title card at the end. *Love My Lips: The first Silly Song featuring a new boomerang background for the title card; the first Silly Song played at Chuck E. Cheese's. *Oh, Santa!: The first Silly Song without the announcer ending it; the first Christmas Silly Song. *The Pirates Who Don't Do Anything: The first Silly Song not to be paired with a regular episode. *The Song of the Cebú: The first Silly Song where the music stand is not seen in the title card. *His Cheeseburger: The first time a Silly Song gets interrupted for another one; the first time a Silly Song is sung by a character other than Larry. *The Yodeling Veterinarian of the Alps: The first Silly Song without the announcer (not counting God Made You Special and a 1999 Chuck E. Cheese's showtape). *Endangered Love: The first Silly Song to be rendered in Maya; the first time Larry does not smile in the title card. *Larry's High Silk Hat: The first appearances of Art Bigotti (not counting Larry-Boy! and the Fib from Outer Space!) and Apollo Gourd. *Belly Button: The following is listed below. **The first appearance of Boyz in the Sink. **The first time rapping is used in a Silly Song. *Sport Utility Vehicle: The first Silly Song animated outside Big Idea; the first Silly Song to start the trend of having a new look for the title cards. *The Blues With Larry: The first time the Silly Song segment's name is different than usual; the first appearance of Oscar (not counting A Very Veggie Christmas). *My Baby Elf: The first time a Silly Song is connected to its story. Category:Research